User talk:Master Fredcerique/Archive 1
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Welcome! Hi Master Fredcerique -- we're excited to have LifeMusic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Reallyfree Hello. I've decided that I WILL help this wiki, since it needs help. I think it could be something great. And I hope you join the Newsboys Wiki also. — REALLYfree (talk) 00:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Artist subpage Certainly. REALLYfree (talk) 01:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks for welcoming me! I actually found it by looking over the Wikia Spotlight talk page. Anyways, I'm Construction Worker, the founder and current "leader" of Pop Tart Wiki. I applied for the spotlight about a month or so ago and it was declined, so I'm working hard to get it to meet the requirements. I'm currently waiting for the main page to be updated, so I'm not doing much at the time. I am an active user on Brickipedia and a nominee for "Brickipedian of the Month" (a.k.a. Featured User). I'm a big Christian music fan and a Christian myself. My favorite music group is Tree63, which you could probably tell by my edits on their article here. I'll be sure to stick around and help out as much as possible! See you around and thanks again for welcoming me! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I really appreciate it! =D God bless! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Importing content and YouTube Would it be OK to import content from other wikis e.g Wikipedia, Wikia:Christianity and WikiChristian. Would it also be OK to embed YouTube videos on pages using the Template from Wikia:Christianity - example - Come, Join Our Army, To Battle We Go - The Salvation Army User:Kathleen.wright5 20:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. LifeMusic Wiki looks great in many ways - very organized and friendly, and you do meet most of the spotlight criteria. However most of your pages appear to be two word stubs, and one of the requirements is that no more than 1/5th of the pages be stubs (a few sentences at least). Please ask again when you have had a chance to work some more on the content of the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Genre tags You do the same thing as any other image file. I've linked File:Lifemusic hymns.JPG to Amazing Grace. If you look at my edit summary you can see what I did. Kathleen.wright5 06:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't place it any higher because our genre tags are media files and the others are templates. The only way for me do it would be if you converted the media files to templates (assuming that can be done). I can only import and adapt templates, not create them from scratch. Kathleen.wright5 13:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I've been going over the stubs and most, if not all, just say, "A song", or "An album", or "A company", or something along those lines. If you don't have enough information to create that article, I'd advise you to not create it. At least right a full sentence because new users who come and see two words on a page won't think highly of us and leave. Trust me, I've seen it happen before. Thanks and God bless! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:CMW Sourcing Hi. Acutally, there's nothing wrong with the template: If you want it to lead to another link, just put: "Template:CMW sourcing|". If you need anything else, just ask! Oh, if your wondering why I haven't edited in the past few days, I've been really busy. I have Pop Tart Wiki and Brickipedia to work on as well. I should be back to my normal schedule of editing on all the wikis daily by tomorrow. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 01:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure what's wrong with it. The template seems in working order, plus the information on the page you added that template to is fine order as well. I honestly don't know what's wrong. I can take another look if you'd like, but it might just be that the information was filled in wrong on that page. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 13:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Link to this site now at WikiChristian Hi, I thought you'd like to know that this site is now linked at WikiChristian, at this page WikiChristian - Christian wikis Kathleen.wright5 11:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Koorong Bookshop I thought you might like to have a look at this site in Australia, which includes music. Koorong.com Kathleen.wright5 07:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Genre tags Hi! I'm not quite sure what you mean. Can you explain it a little more? Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with that type of template. I don't think I'd be much of a help. Once again, I'm really sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 00:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page Hey! He said that he has a lot of work to do and doesn't know when he'll get around to it (I'm still waiting for Pop Tart Wiki's main page to be updated as well). He told me Pop Tart Wiki's main page would end up looking like The Office Wiki's one. I'm guessing that when he does this one it will be the same. As for Pop Tart Wiki, it's doing fine. We've been accepted for the spotlight and have set up a Twitter account. I'm working on updating the image's licensing and then moving on to add more content. Have a good day! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) HI Hi. I've made a few edits to the wiki and if you appoint me as admin I'll contribute full-time! ~Darth Starbo 02:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Thank you very much! You won't regret it! ~Darth Starbo 02:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Questions? How the frap did you get so many pages so quickly??? Like, Magic? If you need help with the logo or want to redo it (its sorta bad quality) I'm good with graphic design. ~Darth Starbo 03:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) logo Whatcha thinkin 4 the logo? Sidebar You'll notice I cleaned up the sidebar: the catergories now can be found in "Explore the wiki". ~Darth Starbo 03:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) logo idk. u the boss. Will redo for better quality and start with that. remedy You like the dc*b remedy logo? http://images.amazon.com/images/P/B000UZ4EQQ.jpg That would be easy to do, then change color scheme of the wiki. ~Darth Starbo 03:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) logo How's this? ~Darth Starbo 03:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) new skin How's it doin for ya? Darth Stabro 04:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) skin So like, It's all cool? if it needs anything let me know. Don't know about you, but it's pretty late here. i'll be going soon. Darth Stabro 04:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) car Cool, ain't it :) idk Darth Stabro 19:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Year pages Year pages now have a year template I made. Darth Stabro 17:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Licensing I added some more licensing options for uploaded files. Darth Stabro 19:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) wikis a little french, no german.Darth Stabro 23:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) stuff The days are transcluded: maybe that is why they are in the days category. The months really don't have much else. Darth Stabro REdundancy idk. Appoint me as an admin on the French wiki please. Darth Stabro 02:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Censor I am working on a script that will censor cuss words. Darth Stabro 14:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Adding To The Wiki Hi there. I found you guys just looking for something on christian music, and am really interested in adding to the wiki. I myself converted a few years ago, and have switched over from secular heavy metal to christian metal. Looking at the wiki, I noticed that there is a large number of contemporary-style artists. Just out of curiousity, is that the style of music you guys are looking for in this Wiki, or would you be open to the addition of christian metal artists and albums to the wiki? If possible leave a message on my talk page thanks, Spencerz 03:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template:Infobox I have not edited Template:Infobox. The template I edited was Template:Lyrics by adjusting the width because it was getting in the way of various Infobox templates. Kathleen.wright5 06:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) fixed Fixed the info box. Darth Stabro 16:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Album infoboxes I'm not sure if it's an issue with my computer or if it's the wiki, but i can't use album infoboxes when creating an album article. It allows me to add the template, but none of the info i add registers. the infoboxes ends up empty when I save or preview the page. Skin changes As you probably noticed (and if you haven't, clear your cache) I rounded corners and added semi-transparency. What do you think? Darth Stabro 21:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: got it. currently working on the audio thing. Could you go to Project:Staff and add to your bio? Jsut be sure to have it in the noinclude tags. Darth Stabro 22:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) year fixed. Darth Stabro 12:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) messed up? What is messed up? Darth Stabro 13:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) * If possible send me a screenshot (prt scrn key) Gender? Wait...Did you ever think I was a girl? Or was that simply a mistake? (I'm hoping for the latter) Either way, I'm NOT. Though I've been told that I look a little like a girl... RF 20:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definitely alright. I'd rather forget and not slow down, seeing as this wiki still has a lot of space needing to be filled in...end of conversation. RF 00:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Month TEmplate Month Template: done. Give me stuff to do, I really don't care. Media OGG enabled. image:fireflies.ogg produces image:fireflies.ogg Anything else? Darth Stabro 14:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: You did not post in my archives. Fixed the months template. Doing the september thing. Anything else? Darth Stabro 13:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Song previews # Get the mp3 of the song. # Clip the song so it is a preview. # Go to http://www.archive.org/create/ and upload the file. # In a bit it will make an OGG conversion of the mp3. You then can upload it. # Then use Darth Stabro 21:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: LifeMusic Wiki Hey. I've made a slight adjustment to the template which should help. But you'll need to add the following to your MediaWiki:Common.js as it takes an admin to do it. // Adapted from Wookieepedia function loadGenreIcons() { var genreDiv = document.getElementById('title-genres'); if (genreDiv null || genreDiv undefined) return; var cloneNode = genreDiv.cloneNode(true); var firstHeading = document.getElementById('firstHeading'); firstHeading.insertBefore(cloneNode, firstHeading.childNodes0); cloneNode.style.display = "block"; } addOnloadHook(loadGenreIcons); That should get it working. Let me know if it doesn't. Green Tentacle (Talk) 14:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) * Added to MediaWiki:common.js ~Darth Starbo 14:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) **Ah. This is one of many reasons I dislike Monaco. Change it to the following and let me know: // Adapted from Wookieepedia function loadGenreIcons() { var genreDiv = document.getElementById('title-genres'); if (genreDiv null || genreDiv undefined) return; var cloneNode = genreDiv.cloneNode(true); var firstHeading; var h1Tags = document.getElementsByTagName('h1'); for (i = 0; i < h1Tags.length; i++) { if (h1Tagsi.getAttribute('class') 'firstHeading') { firstHeading = h1Tagsi; break; } } if (firstHeading null || firstHeading undefined) return; firstHeading.insertBefore(cloneNode, firstHeading.childNodes0); cloneNode.style.display = "block"; } addOnloadHook(loadGenreIcons); Green Tentacle (Talk) 18:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Look at the new design for the Main Page at New Main Page. Any suggestions? Wanna stay the way it is? ~Darth Starbo 15:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) B'crats Hey! Long-time-no-see! Hahahaha! I've been really busy lately, but I should be able to get back to editing like normal. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't make anyone else b'crats or admins. Here's the scenario: This wiki has articles, while Brickipedia has almost 7,000. They only have 1 b'crat and have a little over 3 times more articles than us. I think you should take away Darth Stabro's, ReallyFree's, Kathleen.wright5's, and my b'crat status and just let us have adminship. This wiki only needs 1 b'crat at the time, as well as 4 admins without b'crat status. I highly advise you to take my advice. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 18:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) * It's impossible to take away bureaucrat status. ~Darth Starbo 21:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Though I must say, I was suprised when you gave me admin AND bureaucrat. When I had less than ten edits. If I was a spammer I could have crashed the wiki! ~Darth Starbo 21:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *** And also, the only extra thing a bureaucrat has is the ability to appoint admins. We can't do that anyway until more people show up ~Darth Starbo 14:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *** And we won't need anymore admins. You have to understand that in order to become an admin, you can't just have edited "100 times in the past week" (taken from a user's talk page whom you added that to). [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::*Agreed. You have to break the news to Spencerz, Darth (even though I don't think he made it in one week anyway). Master Fredcerique 19:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Clip songs download this free program: Audacity ~Darth Starbo 21:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) new stuff Please note the new countdown feature. 23:59:59 CST}} produces 23:59:59 CST}} Also, I added some edit buttons for redirects, ogg music, youtube, youtube music, tables and countdown. You may have to clear your cache. ~Darth Starbo 17:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars answers Hey! Please join my Star Wars answers site I just made! I have made you admin! ~Darth Starbo 19:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * The address is http://starwars.answers.wikia.com. TobyMac Wiki As you're a TobyMac fan I thought you might like to edit at this wiki that I've found, TobyMac Wiki. It only has 43 articles at the moment and the only user is its founder User:Freetobeme. Kathleen.wright5 07:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wrong name for file Message For the Masses file has been wrongly named as File:All this talk of aliens.jpg, could you please correct and upload the missing file as soon as possible. Kathleen.wright5 00:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC)